Rain
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: One-shot song-fic. Sakura's past wasn't as god aas some people may think and her future isn't looking much brighter. If only the sun would shine on her forever instead of the rain that she almost always feels


**AN: I love this song so I had to do something with it. Warning it's rather sad :'(  
**

**Disclaimer: no, for the last time I don't own Naruto, I wish you'd stop trying to say I do. Grr, I don't own this song either that would be P.O.D

* * *

**

Throughout my childhood I was always the odd one out. The freak with pink hair and a huge forehead. It was because of these two unfortunate traits tat I had no friends. I'd spend my time on my own dreaming that one day someone would befriend me. Of course I could live with no friends, I'd always have myself to talk to, what I couldn't stand was the taunting and hitting that came with being the outsider. The amount of times that I went home bruised and beaten was unbelievable. It was lucky really that I was going to ninja school or my parents might have gotten suspicious. Although they still thought I came home too injured since I was only going to school and not on missions and stuff, but hey they're civilians and know nothing of the ninja way so they're easily tricked. They did once consider taking me out of school though but I just told them that to become a kunochi was my dream and they'd never try to crush my dreams.

It's strange how I wished so much for a friend that even after the bullying I would do whatever the asked me. I'm ashamed to say I even stole for them. Sure it was only some sweets but stealing is stealing no matter what it is you take. Afterwards the kids praised me a for a moment and I thought they might actually like me, but then they told the shopkeeper that I had robbed from him and I ended up in so much trouble. I was even going to be expelled from school after all ninja's don't steal, especially from their own village, but that was where I drew the line. So I told my teacher the truth, how the kids had asked me to take them, how I wanted friends so much that I complied. He was still angry and I got a months worth of detention, he even told my parents. The one thing neither knew though was that the kids were also bullying me. That detail I decided to keep out. The kids got in trouble as well as me, and they didn't like that fact. They bullied me even more and I started coming home even worse than usual and every night I cried myself to sleep.

_This little one tries as hard as she can  
Do anything just so she could fit in  
She wants a friend so bad she'll do whatever they tell her  
To make them smile she would misbehave  
But all the while they would laugh in her face  
She begins to cry because she thought that they liked her_

Things brightened up though when I met Ino-pig. She stuck up for me and helped me. We became best friends and soon after I got more friends. Real friends. I finally felt as though the sun was shining on ME for a change

_Even though you feel all alone  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever  
Your sunshine may be gone but i know  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever_

The sun can't shine forever though and it seems a though the rain took a fondness to me. You see I was finally truly happy and at the age of 13 that happiness withered away. My love left me on his quest for revenge. Sure he had never liked me anyway but I had accepted that. Having him near me was enough.

In the end I discovered is departure may have been for he best though. I had always been the weak one on my team and with him gone I could concentrate on becoming stronger. I began training under the 5th Hokage herself and by my next encounter with the Konoha heartthrob I had become a very respected and strong kunochi, although it seemed as though he didn't notice. Almost the whole village knew of me and respected me in some way or other and it was a good feeling to be so loved. Hell it was hard for me to think back to my horrid childhood now. Being so loved was great but I knew then that I would trade in all of that love for the love of one person, Uchiha Sasuke; little did I know my wish would soon come true.

I was 18 when he showed up. He came to me in my apartment and asked me to marry him. At first I didn't know what to say. It was more than possible that he was just playing with me or just wanted me as some kind of baby making machine, but as I looked into his eyes I knew none of that was true. I saw emotions I never thought I'd from him, I could see love and care, and even some regret. Once I knew this wasn't a dream and that Uchiha Sasuke was actually asking ME, Haruno Sakura, to marry him for love I couldn't do anything but smile. He took that as my yes and put a beautiful diamond ring on my finger before kissing me gently.

That night we made love, showing each other just how much we loved one another through our kisses and the way we touched other. Every part of it sending electric currents through my body. I knew I'd never get bored of his touch.

He left early the next day, promising he'd be back as soon as possible and when he returned the first thing he'd do was make me Uchiha Sakura. I let him go, knowing that he would never truly be happy until he completed his revenge and I didn't want to keep him away from his happiness.

This time when he left I was so much happier. I had his promise carved into my heart and his ring on my finger. Obviously many asked about my engagement ring, asking who the lucky fellow was and when I had been asked. I always replied the same way though "It's a secret for now, but I promise one day I'll let you know" oddly enough everyone accepted that letting me keep my privacy. Well everyone but Naruto and Ino but as soon as they realised I wasn't going to tell them no matter how much they annoyed me, they gave up asking. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know, it was just that they'd be angry if they knew I had just let Sasuke walk away

Exactly 3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days later he finally returned and he kept hi promise. As soon as he entered the gates he came looking for me, ignoring everything and everyone around him, even the ANBU who were chasing him unsuccessfully. He finally found me at the hospital and as soon as I saw him I ran up to him, embracing him and he in return did the same. To say the ANBU and nurses around me were shocked would be an understatement; they all gaped at us as we hugged each other like it was our last chance.

"If I remember correctly I promised you a wedding as soon as I got back" he whispered in my ear, although some of the gaping nurses heard and gasped in response.

I giggled and nodded before he took my hand in his and we both walked off towards the Hokage tower. People stared, either in shock or in disgust that I would be with a traitor, but I didn't care about them, I only cared for him. This was the happiest day of my life, I was about to get married to the man of dreams and even better I had a surprise for him that I knew he'd love.

We arrived at the Hokage tower and Tsunade-shishou let us enter her office. At first sight her eyes widened in shock but after a moment of two they softened and if you looked closely you could see the tiniest hint of smile. I knew she'd be happy for us because she cared for me and wanted my happiness, even if it did mean I was with an S-ranked criminal.

"Tsunade-hime, I know I should be here to beg for your mercy and ask you to accept me back into the village but before I do so, please wed us. You're the only one with the power to do so that would in such short notice and we've both waited too long for this already." Sasuke asked.

After some time, time in which Naruto had burst into the office to see if the rumours that Sasuke had returned were true, and of course time in which he took to be shocked at the position Sasuke and me were in (we were only holding hands but hey this is Sasuke I'm holding hands with), Tsunade agreed to marry us. It was a simple service. We exchanged vows and rings which Sasuke had with him and then signed the marriage certificate. I didn't mind it being so simple. I was marrying Sasuke and that was all that mattered, plus my practically mother and brother were there to celebrate it with us. That was all we needed. Sure Ino-pig and the rest of my friends weren't there and it would have been nice if they had been but I didn't care all that much because I had just become Uchiha Sakura.

For after ceremony Tsunade managed to pull out a bottle of sake from her desk and Naruto said a toast to us. Afterwards I plucked up all the courage I had and turned to Sasuke.

"There's something I want to tell you." I said and he nodded for me to carry on, "Your going to…No, were going to have a son"

Sure at first he was a little shocked and it scared me little but soon I saw a huge smile spread across his face and it made me so happy. Never before had I seen him smile, although he was very very close when we were pronounced husband and wife.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't allowed to come home with me and had to spend his time in jail until a suitable punishment was agreed upon by Tsunade and the elders and I wasn't allowed to see him until then. So we said a long goodbye that consisted of a nice little make-out session, to which Naruto was gagging at in the background teasingly. Then he was led by Naruto to a holding cell well I stayed back and had Tsunade shout at me for not telling her about everything.

Finally the day of the conference arrived and all the elders, Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and I were seated at a huge round table. Sasuke was asked many questions to which he replied honestly to them all. The council then asked the rest of team 7 about how Sasuke was before left, which we too answered honestly. Afterwards Team 7 was sent out of the room and left to wait half an hour at least in the hallway as we waited for the council's decision. I wasn't too worried mind, Tsunade had told me that he'd most likely just get a year or two of house arrest and maybe a following year of suspension from any mission above C rank.

We were at last let back in and as soon as I entered I wished I hadn't. The look on Tsunade's face was one I didn't like to see. She was clearly upset and angry about whatever decision was made and it made my heartbeat race like never before. We all sat down in our original seats, mine being between Tsunade and Sasuke.

"After a long discussion we have finally come to our decision" The elder I recognized as Danzo spoke, I noticed as Tsunade glared at him but he ignored it and carried on. " Uchiha Sasuke, you will be stripped of any rank you may possess, of course making you a civilian not only that but you will also be sentenced to death for your betrayal towards Konoha."

I couldn't breath. He had been sentenced to death. This wasn't possible. I had only just got him back and now they wanted to take him away from me. Our unborn child, and me.

"No" I screamed at him "You can't. Anything but this! Anything!"

Tears rolled down my face and I looked towards Sasuke to see that he too was crying. I couldn't believe that the mighty Uchiha Sasuke was crying, although I couldn't blame him. Funny thing was his tears made me hurt even more.

He's an s-ranked criminal. You know as well as I do kunochi that the only punishment for criminals such as him is death." a different elder spoke out softly almost as though trying to make out that they hadn't chose his punishment but someone else.

I cried harder and Sasuke wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort me. It was weird; I should be the one comforting him. I knew the elders would be surprised, still nobody but me, Sasuke, Tsunade, Naruto, Shizune and Ino, who I had to tell, knew about our marriage.

"This is a load of bullshit! He came back on his own, and killed some of our most deadly enemies. How can you do this?" Tsunade shouted at the council members. I knew she didn't like seeing me cry and wanted to end it.

"You should learn your place Tsunade-hime. Yes you may be the leader of our village but this has been decided by the council and it shall be carried out." Danzo said, "Guards take the prisoner away."

Two ANBU came and tried to get me and Sasuke to let go of one another but we refused to do so. They called in more ANBU and eventually they got Sasuke and me apart and although we fought to get to each other we couldn't. The last look on his face was a mix of pain and regret. I knew the death itself didn't bother him. He just didn't want to leave me alone with a child to raise by myself. He wanted to be there o support me and help our child grow smart and strong. Just before the doors were closed I looked at him to see him staring at the ground, almost as though he was ashamed of himself.

I once again broke down crying and Naruto tried to comfort me but I pushed him away. He hadn't said anything. The loud-mouth hadn't said anything to help Sasuke and now he was going to die. Naruto had probably been shocked but I was too upset to notice. I cried and cried as the elders watched and before I knew what was happening Tsunade had picked me up and walked out of the room, as I looked up I saw that she too had tears in her eyes. I was going to be a single mother struggling to feed my child as I' have to stay at home looking after him instead of working.

_He works hard every day of his life_

_For his son on the way and his beautiful wife_

_But today he got a call from his job they got something to tell him._

_They laid him off know he's out on the streets_

_He's got to do what it takes so his family can eat_

_He can't even look at his wife because he feels like he failed them_

_Even though you feel all alone  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever  
Your sunshine may be gone but I know  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever_

To say I was devestated would be an understatement. Almost a month later it was Sasuke's execution day. I hadn't been allowed to see him since the meeting and the only one I'd let in to see me is Tsunade. She explained how she fought so hard for a different punishment and she even carried on till the day of his death. I didn't want to go to the execution, I really didn't but what choice did I have. It was the last time I would ever get to him and to never see him alive again would be more tortuous than to see him die. So that's why I went. Waiting in the crowd for him to be brought onto the plaform were he would be hung. I needed to see him this close. I just had to be where he could hear me so I could say my last farewells. I had to tell him how much I loved him and he needed to know that I'd never forget him.

After 10 minutes of waiting and crying i finally saw him being led onto the stage, I could hardly read any chakra signals which mean't they must have drained him so he couldn't fight them and escape. I noticed he was looking for me and I shouted out his name although itcame out funny as I was holding back sobs at the same time. He looked towards me and i saw that same expression of pain and regret in his eyes as I saw a month ago. He mouthed out that he was sorry and I cried even harder. I couldn't believe this was happenening and I was just going to stand here and watch. No, infact I wasn't going to. I quickly jumped on the stage and attacked the guy holding Sasuke. I heard gasps from the audience and I guess they couldn't beieve that I was doing this. Hell I couldn't. They'd have my neck for this, but what did I care? If Sasue wasn't alive I didn't want to be either. I'm sure they'd let me have the child first, I'd give him to Naruto or Ino, they'd take good care of him and I'd get to stay with Sasuke-kun in heaven.

"Sakura stop you'll hurt yourself or the baby" Sasuke shouted at me, once again the audience gasped. Yes they still didn't know about us, or that I was pregnant. Guess they do now.

"I'm not going to let them kill you. I love you." I shouted back at him as I dodged a punch. The fight was easy ad I knew I could beat the guy butunfortunaty more ANBU beganto head towardsthe stage and I knew it was hopeless. That was until I saw Naruto jump onto the stage, followed by the rest of the gang, kakashi and Tsunade.

"He's right Sakura-chan. Stop fighting, we'll take it from here." Naruto told me. Suddenly I felt guilty for pushing him away when he tried to comfort me, I should have known he wouldn't let Sasuke die. I did what he said and went over to Sasuke hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" I told him and he smiled before putting a hand on my stomach and wrapping the other around me, hugging me.

"I love you too Sakura" he replied to me.

After what seemed like forever we pulled away from each other and peered around us to see what was going on with the fight. I noticed that everyone was still exactly how they were when I had gone over to Sasuke. At first it confused me but I soon realised that the ANBU members wouldn't dare attack the Hokage. I smiled, hoping for the best outcome.

Soon the council members all showed p and saw the problem, Danzo was furious and walked right up to Tsunade, who was somewhat laughing at him.

"What do you think you are doing? He is sentenced to death and your stopping it. You have no right to do that. You would risk the villages safety and happiness for him?" He asked.

"Pardon me? I don't think I'm doing anything that would endanger the village. Sasuke is a good man. Yes he betrayed the village but that was only because his brother had murdered his whole family and he wanted revenge. I would have probably done the sae if in his situation. Although really it was pointless because Itachi was an innocent man all long." Gasped were heard from the audience and I myself was shocked, but Sasuke seemed as calm as ever. You see Itachi was just following orders, orders that came from you. So you know what the only way I'm putting this village in danger is by letting you live. Who knows when you'll find it necessary to kill another clan just because they're powerful?"

"I don't know what your talking about" Danzo said. Tsunade smirked at him before telling some ANBU to go and seize him.

"It's a shame, I would have let you live if you told me the truth." Tsunade said.

That day Danzo was sentenced to death and killed, with the agreement of the rest of the elders and Sasuke was released, without punishment in the end as the council members realised that Tsunade was right, they would have done the same if it had been their family. I was told that there had been a plan all along that would have ended up with the same results, but honestly I was still glad that I had acted out.

_Reign down! reign down! reign down! so let it reign down!  
Reign down! reign down! reign down on me now!_

I thought my torture was finally over on that day over two months ago but now I realise that my pain will never end, because the rain really does like to fall around me. The sunshine stays hidden, momentarily being let out through the parting clouds to be covered again moments later. That is just how my life seems to be. You see this morning I woke up in pain. It's strange but I just knew that something was wrong with me. I lifted the covers to se blood on the sheets and all I could do was cry. Sasuke woke up from my crying confused and he hugged me close to his chest asking me what was wrong but I couldn't speak so instead I just moved his hand to my stomach d somehow he realised what I was saying instantly and a tear rolled down his cheek, I didn't see it because I was to busy burying my head in his chest, hoping that I'd wake up and find his all to be a dream, instead I felt his tear as it hit m head after failing from his cheek, an I felt his rigged breath as he tried so hard to keep back his own sobs.

_A young lady's been lost for awhile  
But that's ok now she's having a child  
She finally got what she wants. she's got someone who loves her  
But this morning she woke up in pain.  
Nobody had to tell her because she knew right away  
So she started to cry because she won't be a mother_

_Even though you feel all alone  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever  
Your sunshine may be gone but I know  
It can't rain everyday  
It don't rain forever_

Now I' sat here in hospital as Tsunade blabbers n about why my miscarriage happened. She thinks there's a scientific reason but there isn't. You see in my life no matter how much people try to tell me otherwise, I've come to realise the rain will forever rain down upon me. That's just the way it is. Sure I may Sasuke and for that I'm grateful and in the end I managed to make friends but my life is just filled with bad luck and now I find myself scared that maybe me and Sasuke will never have children. Sure Tsunade says it's still possible, but she doesn't realise that it's me she's talking to. And wanted to be a mother so much…

_Reign down! reign down! reign down! reign down on me!  
Reign down! reign down! reign down!_

**

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I know, sad ending but dude it's a sad song! By the way in case our wondering the song is called: It can't rain everyday and as I said in the disclaimer it's by P.O.D. So now you know please feel free to review, you know u want to. Just follow the pretty arrows (which are actually V's :P)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
